


Заря нового дня

by Stephaniya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephaniya/pseuds/Stephaniya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рано или поздно это должно было случиться</p>
            </blockquote>





	Заря нового дня

\- Не прижимайся ко мне своими холодными стопами. Ты босиком что ли там ходил? - в голосе Альбуса звучало недовольство, но когда Геллерт, рассмеявшись, ткнулся носом ему в шею, укор в его тоне растворился сам собой, как сахар в горячем чае.   
\- Ходил,- подтвердил Геллерт почти гордо,- я люблю рассветную росу.   
Рассветной росой питаются фениксы - вспомнил Альбус ни с того, ни с сего, и чуть было не произнес это вслух - от теплого дыхания Геллерта на его коже путались мысли. В тишине спящего дома биение его сердца, казалось, звучало оглушительно громко. Альбус, даже если бы постарался, не смог бы вспомнить, как именно Геллерт оказался в этот час в его постели - он просто почувствовал сперва ледяное прикосновение к лодыжкам, а потом тепло рук, обнимающих его. И словно не было в мире ничего более естественного, ничего более долгожданного - они вдвоем под одним одеялом. А где-то на другом конце Годриковой впадины запел первый петух.   
В окна пахло надвигающейся осенью, и хотя дни стояли удушающе жаркие, по ночам и на рассвете вместе с росой приходил кристальный холод скорых заморозков. В саду выводил трель соловей. Альбус лежал, глядя сквозь жемчужный сумрак в потолок, и чувствовал, как дыхание Геллерта становилось ровнее и тише - кажется, тот начал задремывать. Теплая ладонь покоилась на груди Альбуса, холодная ступня согрелась, и Геллерт закинул ногу на бедра друга так, словно не хотел, чтобы тот пошевелился или отодвинулся.   
Альбус опустил глаза - растрепанные светлые пряди Геллерта рассыпались по плечу - такому почти болезненно острому, и сердце юноши вдруг затопил удушающий страх. В неясных тенях непришедшего утра он увидел, казалось, как приоткрылась тяжелая кулиса времени, и рядом с ним лежит больше не Геллерт - юный и полный надежд, огненный феникс на заре бессмертия - а его иссохшая желтоватая мумия. Он еще был жив - дышал, шептал что-то и смотрел с таким укором, с такой печалью, что Альбусу захотелось кричать.   
\- Геллерт,- позвал он шепотом,- Геллерт...  
\- Ммм,- светлая прядь, как ручеек песка на нагретом солнцем берегу, сбежала по плечу. Дыхание на шее обожгло недовольным жаром,- я только задремал. У меня была жаркая ночка.   
Альбусу не хотелось спрашивать, что случилось этой ночью, не хотелось ничего знать. Но он жадно вслушивался в чуть раздраженный голос, будто надеясь самого себя убедить - ему все привиделось. Это рассветное наваждение, сумеречный призрак, который рассеется с зарей.   
\- Я люблю тебя,- эти слова сложились сами собой, проступили, как надпись, сделанная магическими чернилами. Альбус выдохнул их, и теперь не мог вдохнуть, пока Геллерт молчал.   
Горячие чуть шершавые губы коснулись его шеи под мочкой уха. Потом - по коже вниз бисером скатились мурашки - ближе и ближе к ключице. Альбус не успел ничего понять, а Геллерт уже сидел на нем, оседлав его бедра, припав к нему, как хищник к земле перед броском, а невыносимо жаркие губы целовали все ниже и ниже. У ямочки между ключиц Геллерт пустил в ход язык.   
Он чертил влажные, начинающие сперва пылать, а потом леденеть, узоры по его груди, дошел до границы ворота пижамы, но не остановился ни на миг - лишь дернул, распахивая ее. Альбус не мог пошевелиться. Это было все равно, что наткнуться в лесу на гиппогрифа - он не подпустит, если не захочет этого, но если стоять очень тихо, может быть, подойдет сам.   
Геллерт прикусил затвердевший сосок - Альбус с шумом втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, и юноша выпрямился, смеясь, будто вынырнул из воды. И на мгновение казалось, вот сейчас он остановится, он отстранится и, возможно, исчезнет за окном, как делал всегда.   
Геллерт облизал губы, и Альбус не смог сдержать стона. И сквозь сумрак комнаты он увидел вдруг - всего на секунду - как взгляд Геллерта стал потерянным и пустым, будто он был лунатиком, и его разбудили, пока он балансировал на коньке крыши. Один вздох - бедра Геллерта двинулись - тягуче и плавно, и Альбус проклял тот момент, когда решил лечь спать в пижаме.   
Тишина давила, как прямой солнечный свет, когда ты уже прошел слишком долго, не прячась от него. Геллерт теперь не смеялся, не смотрел Альбусу в лицо. Он приподнялся, помогая ему избавиться от пижамных брюк. Потом стянул собственные, и наконец между ними не осталось лишних границ.   
Где-то на крайней черте сознания Альбус понимал - если не подготовиться правильно, им обоим будет неприятно, даже больно, и выражение лица Геллерта лишь еще больше убедило его - они выбрали неверный путь. Юноша выглядел озадаченным, вдруг растерялся, поняв, что зашел слишком далеко, и обратно поворачивать поздно, но и дальше никак не пройти. Альбус хотел было сказать - не надо, давай не будем, не сегодня, позже, когда-нибудь, у нас впереди вся жизнь, ты ведь сам...  
Геллерт вновь опустился к нему, припал, как к источнику со свежей водой, и теперь поцелуи его двигались решительно и быстро вниз, от живота к паху. Альбус хотел сказать что-то, но когда его обволокло влажное тепло рта Геллерта, он даже застонать не смог, захлебнулся отчаянным вдохом. А Геллерт, поиграв немного языком, вновь погрузил его так глубоко, как только мог. Альбус отчаянно толкнулся бедрами вверх, забыв о том, что может причинить боль, Геллерт огладил его, но не выпустил. Он теперь двигал головой в дурманящем плавном ритме - вверх, почти освобождая, вниз - пропуская в горло, и в тот момент, когда у Альбуса перед глазами поплыли яркие круги, Геллерт наконец выпрямился.   
Досадливо стонать было бесполезно - Альбус приоткрыл тяжелые веки. Геллерт, приподнявшись на коленях, держал его одной ладонью, другой упирался ему в грудь. Еще одно быстрое, уверенное движение бедер вниз, и пульсирующий жар его тела принял Альбуса в себя. Геллерт опустился на него резко, явно сорвавшись, глухо застонал, сжал так, словно хотел немедленно изгнать из себя инородный предмет, освободиться, бросить на полпути. И Альбус вспомнил вдруг, кто из них двоих старший.   
\- Тише,- прошептал он успокаивающе, опустил ладони на подрагивающие бедра Геллерта, потом осторожно двинулся под ним. Геллерт снова застонал, но в этот раз в этом звуке оттенок боли почти не слышался. Он дышал теперь глубоко и ровно, не двигаясь, но Альбус чувствовал, как он дрожит. - Все хорошо,- снова произнес он, и Геллерт, закрыв глаза, кивнул. Затем, осмелев, начал медленно подниматься. Альбус держал его, не давая дернуться, направлял, и когда Геллерт почти уже выпустил его, чуть надавил, заставляя опуститься обратно. Он был словно мудрый учитель, обучащий самым секретным, самым сокровенным чарам, хотя сам шел по этой дороге впервые.   
Еще несколько таких маневров, и Геллерт начал двигаться сам, поймав ритм, все еще сосредоточенно хмурясь, но теперь - Альбус был в этом уверен - он стонал уже от удовольствия.   
Мир вокруг был упоительно, кристально четким - Альбус никогда не видел его таким, и внутри его тела с каждым новым рывком, с каждой новой сладкой судорогой мышц Геллерта, будто разгоралась заря - и солнце готово было вот-вот появиться из-за горизонта. Он протянул руку, сперва погладил, потом сжал пальцы, и Геллерт застонал в голос, запрокинул голову, двинулся резко вперед, вбирая в себя до конца. Альбус чувствовал, что он на грани, что еще немного, и он сам, и комната, и Годрикова впадина, и весь мир вокруг рассыпятся цветными витражными осколками. Он двигал рукой в такт упоительным толчкам, и через пару мгновений Геллерт, качнувшись вперед, отчаянно, почти жалобно прошептал:  
\- Сейчас... я сейчас...- и в момент, когда жар оросил его ладонь, Альбус, крупно вздрогнув, излился, и все вокруг поглотила тьма. 

\- Они слышали нас,- кончик длинного бледного пальца, казалось, светился в полутьме, разбавленной утром - Геллерт повторял на его груди узоры, которые выписывал языком.  
\- Почти наверняка,- Альбус хмыкнул.  
\- Но никто не решил, что нас убивают, и не прибежал спасать,- палец замер.  
\- Эйб только похож на идиота, но отнюдь таковым не является,- Альбус пожал плечом, осознавая, что ему действительно все равно, кто их слышал и что подумал,- он давно все понял.   
\- Давно? - Геллерт приложил, видимо, массу усилий, чтобы звучать удивленно. - мы ведь в первый раз...   
\- А он понял это еще задолго до,- откликнулся Альбус, прикрывая глаза.   
\- Надо же,- Геллерт тихо рассмеялся,- какой смышленый мальчик. Может быть, я не того Дамблдора выбрал?   
\- Теперь уже не проверить,- его сочувствие было также правдиво, как удивление Геллерта,- тебе достался тот Дамблдор, который достался...   
\- Ну и хорошо,- прошептал Геллерт,- ну и хорошо.


End file.
